Embodiments of the inventive subject matter generally relate to the field of memory, and, more particularly, to page buffering in a memory sharing configuration.
Virtualization technology allows for sharing of memory across multiple partitions or virtual machines. System memory is generally considered one of the most critical performance resources for a computer. In a memory management scheme that includes paging of data out from and into memory from a nonvolatile storage medium (e.g., a hard disk drive), system performance can be affected relative to the amount of paging that is required.